Help From a Hufflepuff
by Garn2198
Summary: Avery Baer is a half-blood wizard starting out in Hogwarts with friends in Hufflepuff, his family and home. Initially unaware of the events regarding the Boy Who Lived, he unknowingly assists him in several of his endeavours in his first year. And because a Hufflepuff is loyal and values friendship, he chooses to help him whenever he needs it. Young!Tonks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

**Hi guys! New project in a new archive, so do be gentle with me. I'm really hoping that this will go well and I hope that you guys enjoy this story :) Tracks through the series with my OC in the mix basically, starting during the first year.**

Excitement and nervousness were the chief emotions that Avery Baer felt as the Hogwarts Express left the station. He kept on waving to his parents as the train rolled out, watching them look at him with pride in their eyes. His warm smile was still on his face when he began looking for a place to sit and as luck would have it, he managed to find an empty place. With some difficulty, the boy managed to get his luggage up and he released his familiar, a large Maine Coon cat, from her cage.

"Well, here we go" he said to the cat as she sat and looked up at him.

He sat and immediately put his feet up, the feline climbing on his chest and relaxing as he ran his hand through her thick, beautiful silver fur, the cat closing her eyes in contentment and purring in satisfaction.

Avery was as he should be for his age in terms of height and weight. He had his mothers black hair and his fathers storm grey eyes, yet whereas his father had an actual storm in them when he was angry, Avery couldn't manage such a feat, been considerably more gentle. That's not to say he was a pushover in any way. He had a sharp tongue for his age, a fact that his mother pointed out when she was called to his primary school for having a heated argument with another boy. Suspended? Yes. Grounded? No, because he stood up for himself.

The door slid open, startling both boy and feline. Two girls, one blonde, the other red-headed gave him an apologetic smile and Avery relaxed once more, his familiar laying back down for more fusses from her new and beloved master.

"Sorry to startle you" the blonde started.

"Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full" the red-head said.

"Of course. Make yourself comfortable" he said with a small smile.

He shifted the large cat off of his chest so he could help the girls put their luggage up, much to their relief considering that they had packed a fair amount of stuff. He resumed his original seating arrangement with his companion back on his chest.

"I'm Hannah Abbott, by the way and this is Susan Bones. It's our first year" the blonde introduced.

"Avery Baer, my first year as well" he said with a smile which was returned.

"It's nice to meet you and that beautiful cat" Susan said and the feline purred a little more. "Does he or she have a name?" she asked.

"This beautiful, slightly vain feline is Cleo" he said and said creature extended her claws a little for the vain comment. He yelped a little as she looked a little more smug. "Apparently she's easily offended and likes to use her claws" he said with a small glare whilst she switched from smug to innocent, licking her paws as though nothing happened.

"She has quite the personality" Hannah noted with amusement.

"Hmm, wish we were given a list on her traits" he said with a pointed look that softened when she buried her head into his chest and purred a little more. "So, which house do you think you're going to be sorted into?" he asked.

"Hufflepuff, both of our families have been in the house for generations" Hannah said. "What about you?" she asked.

"My parents had a little fun with it. They've taken bets. My mum reckons I'll end up in Hufflepuff because I'm honest, loyal and fair, as she put it, but my dad seems to think that I'll be in Ravenclaw. I have the intelligence, or so he says, but I don't have wisdom as I'm only eleven and I certainly don't have wit" he explained to the both of them. "Me? I'm not sure, so we shall wait and see" he said and the sweets trolley came around.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" a kindly old woman asked.

"One moment" Avery said, shifting a now annoyed Cleo off of his chest once again to pull out some money from his pockets. "One box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and a pumpkin pasty please" he said with a warm smile, handing over the required amount. The others also went for the beans, but nothing more and they sat down. "Haven't had any of these yet" he said.

"Muggle-born or half-blood?" Hannah asked.

"Half-blood. My dad is a wizard and he explained it all to me and my mum when I received my letter. She was shocked to say the least" he said amused. "So... do they really mean every flavour?" he asked after.

"Even the disgusting ones" Susan said and watched as he warily put one in, before chewing at ease.

"Hmm, smoked bacon" he said just as Hannah grimaced.

"Sweaty socks, ugh" she said, swallowing the bean with difficulty. Susan yelped and spat hers out promptly, the smell of some kind of pepper in the air gave the explanation. The others had grins on their faces.

"Jalapeño pepper! Merlin and what a hot one!" she exclaimed, grateful for the water that was given to her by Avery that was left on the side for them. "I'm keeping my eye out for that colour" she said, sipping slowly now. Avery picked out a brown one and immediately gulped and the girls grimaced at what it could be.

"I am certifiably insane for doing this" he said, popping it in. A broad grin was on his face. "Milk chocolate" he said in relief. The door opened again and Avery saw a girl, more than likely their age, as well as a chubby boy behind her looking around desperately, as though searching for something, what was anyone's guess.

"Have any of you seen a toad, Neville here has lost one" she said and Avery smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, we haven't. If we do we'll be sure to keep it safe and we'll come and find you, though" he said and she smiled gratefully. "When did you last have him, Neville?" he asked and the girl stood aside so he could come in for a moment.

"Just before the woman with the trolley arrived. The moment I opened the door, he was gone!"

"Okay, well keep searching. I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later" Hannah offered with a smile and with an unsure one of his own, he nodded. "I'm Hannah, in case we need to find you again and this is Susan and Avery" she said.

"Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger" the boy said, before hurrying off.

"Hope he finds him. If he makes it near the Slytherins then he won't be getting him back" Susan noted grimly.

"The blonde boy in particular. Seems like a nasty piece of work" Hannah said.

"Probably will end up in Slytherin. He's a pure blood and he has the look around him, not to mention he's a Malfoy" Susan said and Avery raised a brow. "Oh! Almost forgot that you aren't entirely aware of the wizarding world" Susan said before explaining. "The Malfoy's are a family of pure bloods, his father works with the Ministry and is on the Board of Governors. My auntie isn't particularly fond of him, but then again, many aren't" she explained. "They've all been in Slytherin, it's a generational thing" she added on.

"They sound as charming as the snake in their house" Avery muttered.

"I'd still prefer the snake over him" Hannah said to him.

* * *

They had settled comfortably after their discussion about the Malfoy family. Avery had actually fallen asleep, Hannah placing her jumper under his head so that he was more comfortable whilst Susan went to grab their robes. Night had begun to set when Hannah shook his shoulder gently and he cracked a tired grey eye open.

"We're almost there. Better get changed into your robes" she said with a small smile before heading out of the cart with Susan to give him some privacy.

* * *

They were finally pulling into Hogsmeade station when they were all finally set and ready to go. Cleo was a little displeased when she had to go back in her cage but when Avery promised to see her after the feast, she had calmed, albeit a little. A rather large man was busy gathering all of the first years and he gaped at the sheer height of the bearded man.

"First years, gather over 'ere!" he called out to them and they did as asked. "This all of yer? Okay follow me!" he said.

They were led to a large lake where many boats were waiting for them. It was four to a boat and so Avery was in one with Hannah, Susan and a boy who didn't introduce himself. The boats then began to sail over the vast lake where the large castle came into view, bringing out looks of awe from the first year students.

"Never thought I'd say this but I look forward to school" Avery said and the two girls nodded in agreement.

They were met at the boathouses by a stern looking woman who smiled at their large guide who gave a small nod before going on ahead of them whilst she led them to a large set of doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress and professor of Transfiguration. In just a few moments, you will enter the Great Hall for the Sorting ceremony where you will be placed in one of four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Note that your triumphs will earn you points for your house, but any rule breaking and you will lose points" she explained to the new students, before walking into the hall.

"So it's true then? What they're saying on the train? Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" a blonde haired boy, Malfoy spoke. The others whispered in shock, except for Avery who wondered what was so important about him.

"I'll explain later" Susan said, seeing his look of confusion.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy" he introduced and a red-headed boy snorted in amusement. "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask for yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley" Malfoy spat. "We'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. I can help you there" he said, extending his hand to the raven haired boy.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks" he rebuffs coldly.

Professor McGonagall returns, leaving the doors open this time. She taps Malfoy on the shoulder with a scroll and he retreats with a glare aimed in both Harry and the Weasley boys direction. She makes a gesture for the room.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me" she says.

They head through the large doors into the main hall where all of the other students were seated. Avery looked up at the ceiling to see floating candles and in place of the ceiling there was a dark sky, which held his attention for a while. He was seeing magic for the first time outside of the basic spells his father used around the house.

"It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History" Hermione explained as they approached the staff table. The Transfiguration professor was making sure they were waiting along the front and the headmaster in his extravagant robes stood up to address all of them.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you" he said and Avery raised a brow at that last part. Surely he was not serious?

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat onto your head and you will be sorted into your houses" she said and unravelled the scroll to read off the first name. "Hermione Granger" she called. Said bushy haired girl walked up and sat on the stool as the woman placed the hat on her head, a mouth formed, much to their shock.

"Ah, right then... hmm... right. Okay, Gryffindor!" he shouted out and said table applauded.

"Avery Baer" she called.

With a pat on his shoulder from both girls, a small smile from Hermione as she passed him and the eyes of everyone else on him, he approached and sat down. The hat was placed on his head and he waited.

"A more complex decision to make" the hat began. "You possess the intelligence of a Ravenclaw, yet you lack the wit and the wisdom. You are as brave as a Gryffindor, yet you do not favour glory or unnecessary heroic deeds. You are true, loyal, determined and favour friendship above most, which leaves you better suited for Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted out and his house cheered as relief course through him. At least he didn't possess any of the qualities of Slytherin. Not to mention, he wasn't a pure blood.

He sat with his house, between an older girl with purple hair and a grin on her face and an older boy who was handsome with blonde hair. After Draco, it was Susan's turn to be Sorted and he applauded when she too was sorted into Hufflepuff, as well as Hannah. The rest of it passed by, though Harry had a small debate with the hat on where to be placed, the hat preferring he go to Slytherin, an idea that Avery thought crazy. Eventually, the raven-haired boy was Sorted into Gryffindor much to the relief of the boy. It all passed by then, totally uneventful.

"Your attention, please" McGonagall calls and Dumbledor stands.

"Let the feast... begin."

As soon as he said it, food appeared on all of the plates that had been laid out, much to the awe of the first-years. Avery had basically made himself a beef roast, his plate heaped with food and he began to dig in with the rest of them. The purple haired girl turned to him with warmth in her eyes and an enthusiastic grin.

"Wotcha, Avery!" she said and he turned to regard her with a smile.

"Hey..." he let it hang, basically asking for a name.

"This is Nymphadora Tonks" the handsome boy said the name teasingly and she turned a glare on him, her hair turning fiery red.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" she scolded.

"She's also a Metamorphmagus. She can change her appearance at will. I'm Cedric Diggory by the way" he said, extending his hand to shake, which he did so immediately.

"So why don't you like been called Nymphadora?" Avery asked curiously.

"I can't believe you bloody asked that!" she exclaimed exasperatedly. "Wouldn't you hate to be called that?" she asked him and he shook his head in amusement.

"A name's a name. You can't be judged on your name except for a few small insults" Avery said.

"I thought the hat said you didn't have wisdom?" Tonks asked with a raised brow.

"I know that you have to be good at riddles to be in Ravenclaw, considering that the passwords are always a riddle. Quite frankly, I'm rubbish at riddles" he said with a smile. "With people, I'm not so bad"

"Hence why you're here" she said with a grin.

"Pretty much" the other said, sipping from his goblet.

"Well get used to been called duffers, or other names that mean stupid, particularly by Slytherins, they seem to be the worse for it" she warned and Cedric settled a small glare on her, not meant to be too serious, more chiding.

"Stop scaring the first year" he scolded lightly.

"It's true!" she said indignantly.

"Why? Just because our house cherishes fairness, friendship and truth? I'd rather have all that than intelligence" Avery said.

"They don't see it that way. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw aren't so bad with their teasing, in fact they almost never do it, except for when Quidditch season arrives" Cedric explained, seeing as though he may have a full warning, though Avery looked confused. "You don't know about Quidditch?" he asked.

"Half-blood and raised in the Muggle world. Guess my dad didn't think he needed to tell me"

"It's a wizarding sport" Tonks explained. "You'll have a chance to see one of the games this year. It's Gryffindor against Slytherin, practically a grudge match considering that both houses may or may not want to kill one another" she added on and he nodded, having a feeling of some sort of rivalry between the two houses.

* * *

The rest of the meal passed by with comfortably conversation and laughs when Tonks would change her face into random things, making them all laugh with the faces she pulled. He could certainly get along with them for their remaining years. Tonks was older but still had two more years left whilst Cedric was in his third and had four more to go.

Soon once they had filled up on food and drink, they were dismissed so that they could head to the Common Room and Dormitories and for that Avery was grateful. He was absolutely shattered what with the travelling and a full stomach always made him want to sleep. They were led deep below ground, near the kitchens and they saw several barrels. The head boy tapped on them in a particular rhythm and it opened allowing them access.

Avery looked around in astonishment at the warm and welcoming Common Room. Just been in there made him feel more tired. Looking at the sofas and chairs, he imagined what their beds were like and immediately couldn't wait to sleep. The head boy stood in front of them with a smile on his face.

"Welcome to the Hufflepuff Common Room. Dormitories are to the left and right, the boys on the left and the girls on the right. Everything has already been moved into your rooms. Schedules will be handed out during breakfast and make sure you have someone to guide you to class if you do not know where to go. Hufflepuff's always look out for one another so if ever you need anything, do not be afraid to ask any one of us and if not us then Professor Sprout is always ready to help you. Here we are your family" he said with a wide smile and they all gave tired ones in return. "Now get on up to bed before you all drop" he finished and they walked slowly to their respective dorms, Avery giving his new friends, including Tonks and Cedric hugs.

When he got to his room, he could see that Cleo was sat in the centre of the room and she immediately headed over to him as they selected their beds. He got changed into a simple black t-shirt and loose trousers before pulling back the thick duvet and climbing into bed, revelling in the soft mattress and pillows and pulling the quilt back over. Despite her thick fur, Cleo chose to settle with him, curling up where his chest was. Sleep came quickly for him and Avery looked forward to the following days.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

**Hi again! I want to inform you that updates will be sporadic now as my final exams draw ever nearer and the reason that I haven't updated this in a few days is that I've been preparing my application for university. Enough of my educational life, on with the story! Oh and this will be the start of a series of interactions between my OC and Harry, they start small but will end up going into detail.**

Breakfast was a rather lively event, despite the fact that everyone could have done with a few extra hours of sleep. Avery was sat with his Potions book, revising some of the basic facts that are likely to come up in the class. Better to be prepared than to have Snape breathing down your neck and taking points away unjustly for any wrongly answered questions, or so he had been advised by both Tonks and Cedric.

"Here you are, dear. Your schedule" Professor Sprout said with a smile and he looked up.

"Thank you, Professor" he said gratefully, checking to see what he had for that morning. He sighed. Potions is the first lesson of the first day.

"Ooh, let's get a look!" an excited voice said and he smiled.

"Good morning to you as well Tonks" he said as the Metamorphmagus grabbed his schedule and looked it over, wincing in sympathy. "I know, bloody tragic. Good thing I've decided to do some reading or that lesson would turn into a disaster" he said and she nodded, handing it back.

"It could be worse..." she tried but he shook his head.

"I highly doubt it"

* * *

And as luck would have it, his doubts were right. Although the questions weren't aimed at him, rather they were aimed at Harry Potter, who had little to know knowledge of the magical world and he was currently floundering. With each passing question, Snape continued to insult him as well as his reputation, and it continued to make him feel a little bit uncomfortable. In an effort to divert the head of Slytherin's attention from Harry, he raised his hand.

"Sir, if I may, your question relating to Monkshood and Wolfsbane is a trick one. They are both the same plant and it's official name is Aconite" he gave his answer when urged to. It worked and the amazement shifted to him. A Hufflepuff answering a question easily? A duffer?

"Well I am surprised. Potter would have stood a better chance at answering than a Hufflepuff. But I suppose I can award your house five points if you answer the others correctly. Fail, and I shall take ten" the Potions Master said and Avery would have glared, but he would rather not let his house lose points by biting back.

"Of course, sir. The Bezoar is a stone, taken from the stomach of a goat" he answered confidently.

"And the root asphodel and it's addition to an infusion of Wormwood?" Snape asked.

"It results in a powerful sleeping draught, the Draught of Living Death"

There was a shocked silence, although the Hufflepuff's were grinning from ear to ear. Avery was the proof that been a badger didn't mean you were stupid. They too have had their fair share of brilliant wizards and witches.

"Excellent. Five points to Hufflepuff" he said.

The attention now diverted from Harry, who gave him a grateful smile, the lesson continued on as it was intended. They had begun to learn about the basics of the aforementioned potion, finding it to be rather difficult to concoct. Avery struggled with it himself as did Hermione, and she was a magic prodigy. The instructions were rather specific.

The second hour was spent learning what Aconite was used for, although Avery did have knowledge on what it did. His father worked for the care of magical creatures and occasionally it would bring him into contact with werewolves, though they didn't care that they were potentially dangerous. He would brew the potion to give to them.

One thing that tended to annoy the Hufflepuff was Snape's biased attitude. The slightest thing one of the Sytherin's did right, he would award them with points, whereas the others would get nothing. Biting your tongue was a difficult thing to do when you felt something was wrong.

Soon they were dismissed for a break and he returned with the others to the surface, relieved to feel the sun on his face once more, finding that the potions class was as dreary as he was warned. Avery, Hannah and Susan met up with Cedric and Tonks in one of the many areas where they could relax for the break and Tonks analysed them all with a critical eye.

"Let's see. Somewhat gloomy expression which is fading, relief to feel the sun on your face... you have already decided you hate Potions?" she asked and they nodded.

"Understatement" Hannah said.

"What happened? Did he deduct points off of us?" Cedric asked as though it were the norm.

"He spent a few minutes embarrassing Harry so I took the attention away from him by been the genius duffer. Got us five points" he explained and they raised their brows. "Is it really that common for Snape to take that many points off of our house?" he asked in amazement and they both gave a nod.

"He's always been biased. He's quite the contributor to us not having the cup" Cedric said.

"And I have him until my OWL's. Did I do something really bad in a past life?"

"I think we all did" Hannah mused.

"We'll just be the bigger person. Maybe if we smile, he may burst into flames... or make us burst into flames. Okay, no smiling" Susan said and Tonks rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You're learning already. They grow up so fast" she said dramatically.

"So what have you three got next?" Cedric asked.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws" Avery explained.

"Good luck learning anything. Quirrel is a stuttering fool and you'll be lucky if he manages to get out a complete sentence" Tonks snorted and Cedric nodded. That's when you knew the truth.

"So... just read the book, practice the wand movements and the pronunciation of the spell. Sounds more like self-teaching than an actual class" Avery mused but if they were telling the truth, which they were due to their house, they would have to self teach.

"It's still not as bad as Potions" Tonks comforted.

"Anything is better than Potions" Hannah muttered and they all agreed there.

He headed off with his two friends for the classroom when Harry approached him. He told the girls to go on ahead of him and that he would catch up, asking for them to make the excuse that he had left something behind.

"I'd just like to say thanks from getting Snape's attention off of me" the raven haired boy said.

"Think nothing of it. I could see it was making you uncomfortable" Avery said with a small smile. "If ever you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I know you haven't had much experience with the Wizarding World" he added on.

"Thank you. Again" the Gryffindor said with a smile and headed off to his next class, leaving Avery with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Just as Tonks and Cedric had warned, he was a nervous wreck. How the man had become a teacher and wizard was beyond him, and in Ravenclaw no less. He actually fainted, much to the amusement of the Ravens and the concern of the Badgers, Avery and Hannah been the ones to assist him, which had earned them ten points each. Eventually, he gave up trying to talk and instead used his wand to right the instructions down on the board.

They were looking at the ways to treat werewolf bites. Silver and dittany, when applied to a fresh bite, allowed the victim to continue to live as werewolves, though in the history of the treatment, many had declined it, preferring to die rather than become a werewolf. He had seen more than a few moping around his families expansive home, known as the Sanctuary, because of this, but he always tried to make them see the brighter side of the situation. So long as they took Wolfsbane they keep a human mind in the transformation, leaving them the concern of only fleas.

"It's quite tragic" Avery muttered when he had finished reading that section.

"That they would rather die?" Hannah asked and he nodded.

"I don't see the point in not wanting to live"

"How much do you know about werewolves?" Susan asked from his other side and he replied with a simple 'not much'. "Werewolves aren't seen as humans. They lose the right to work, or so my auntie explained once" she said.

"It's not like they are a danger when in human form. I can understand their actual form, but they are just like us when they're human, right?"

"The rest of the Wizarding World doesn't see it that way" Susan said sadly. "This world needs more people with a mind like yours. It could be a better place" she said earnestly and he smiled with a small tint of blush when she said it.

The rest of the first hour passed like that. The second hour, they were looking at the Knockback Jinx and the Professor had attempted to speak once more, managing a few words before giving up in a nervous exasperation and writing all of the instructions on the board once more. They wouldn't be practising the spell just yet, more learning the actual details of the spell. Their homework, which he managed to form the sentence properly, would be to learn the incantation and they would practice it the next lesson.

To summarize that lesson, it could have gone worse. They had come out of it twenty points better off thanks to their nature, and Avery had learnt the reason as to why the werewolves that lived in one of the many rooms within the Sanctuary were so down. He was glad that he and his family did not hold a prejudiced view on them.

* * *

"Done! Thank Merlin!" Avery said as he got out.

"Dinner and then some time off in the Common Room" Hannah said, smiling at the prospect of relaxation.

They eventually arrived at the Great Hall where dinner was served and they sat down to go over what they had learnt. They were going to put every ounce of their being into their work, knowing that it was going to get a lot more difficult as time went on. Mastering the basics would give them a push in the right direction.

"So, did you manage to take any notes in DADA?" Tonks asked suddenly, making them jump.

"He gave up on trying to talk and just wrote the instructions on the board" Avery said with a smile. "To say that he was frustrated with himself would be a huge understatement and although I don't like laughing at others frustration, it was somewhat funny"

"Did he faint?" Cedric asked.

"How do you think we got the extra twenty points?" Hannah asked pointedly.

"Twenty-five points in a day? Keep doing good deeds and we'll have that cup in no time" Cedric said, feeling slightly competitive. "It's been a long time since Hufflepuff won the house cup. It's what has given us a less than favourable reputation with the other houses" Cedric explained.

"So that's why they look down on us?" Avery asked.

"That and some of us are genuine duffers, but we do our best to help" Tonks explained with a grin.

"We don't usually compete for much, except for Quidditch. Especially against Slytherin. Then again we all do. It's usually three houses against one"

"They can't really be all that bad, can they?" Susan asked.

"To be fair, no they aren't. Some of them do play fair and some of them are kinder than others. For example, Terrence Higgs. He's a third year student who plays for the house Quidditch team as their seeker. He plays by the rules and is a good sportsman" the older boy explained.

Dinner had passed then with comfortable conversation and laughs with Tonks as she transformed her facial features into varying things. It was weird, yet absolutely amazing. When they had taken their fill, they decided to head back to the Common Room to relax when the blond boy who had insulted the Weasley family blocked their way.

"Quite surprised that you answered those questions correctly" he drawled.

"Why? Is it because I'm a Hufflepuff?" Avery asked.

"You clearly don't belong there if you're able to answer three questions in a row easily. The rest of them are all duffers" Malfoy continued to drawl and he scoffed.

"There is a muggle saying that I know from my mother. 'Never judge a book by its cover'" he said simply and Draco's face turned into a sneer suddenly. Cedric and Tonks knew that a racial slur was coming, but they couldn't intervene. "I follow that principle. Where many judge your house for been the cesspool of Deatheaters, we give Slytherin the benefit of the doubt. Don't give me a reason to bite and I won't" he said and he began to walk away.

"I'm not finished with you yet you filthy half-blood!" he shouted and both he and Hannah turned abruptly. Everyone was looking at them now, though they drowned it out.

"Filthy?!" Hannah exclaimed, offended.

"Just what this school needs. A bigot!" Avery said.

"You think you know me, traitor?" Draco taunted. Tonks, Cedric and Susan stood beside them in an act of solidarity.

"I know your type. Sharp with your tongue but when it comes down to it, you would run away with your tail between your legs. However, I too shall give you the benefit of the doubt and give a little warning. You, been a snake, should never cross me, a badger. It won't end well" he said and Draco went to draw his wand.

"Enough" the stern voice of Dumbledore spoke. McGonagall took Malfoy and the headmaster gave a gesture for Avery to go with him. "Mr. Baer, with me" he said, sternly yet with the grandfatherly tone he takes with everyone.

With a nod, he told his friends that he would see him back in the Common Room and apologised if this costs them points, though they brushed him off. The told him it was alright and they would make sure that his seat wasn't taken for when he got back. With a grateful smile in their direction, he turned and headed out.

"We are going for a little walk. I feel it is less threatening than being sent to the office" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir" was the respectful reply. "My apologies, headmaster-" he was cut off by a hand.

"You have no need to apologise, Avery. It is not uncommon for the odd slur to be thrown around and understandably this would be offensive to you. If it is one thing that we do not tolerate here, is slurring like that" the headmaster explained.

"So I'm not in trouble?" he asked warily and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Of course not. You displayed fairness to Slytherin by giving them the benefit of the doubt. The other houses would never do such a thing. I will be awarding it with ten points for fairness. It would have been fifteen if not for the small threat" he said and Avery smiled.

"Thank you, Professor. And I'll try to be a bit more discreet with my confrontations, not that one will happen" he said with a small smile. "I've been taught to be accepting by my parents and it's not the term that insults me, it's the way he said it and the fact that he called me filthy. I've always been told to be proud of who you are, no matter your house or blood status" Avery said and the old man gave a small smile.

"Lessons I hope you will pass on. However I will advise that you do not let those sayings get to you, it is all done for a reaction. Now head back to your Common Room, your friends are waiting for you" he said and the other gave a nod.

"Thank you once more, Professor" he said and he made his way back the way they came and down towards the kitchens.

* * *

To say that the others were shocked was an understatement. He had been awarded for defending himself, making a small threat in the process and he insulted a wizard who's father was on the board of governors. He practically got away with murder for his first year.

"Tonks, close your mouth or you'll catch flies" he advised and she set a glare on him but closed her mouth anyway.

"Thirty-five points in a single day? Fifteen against two most likely to take them away. Well I must say I am surprised" Cedric said and Avery gave a nod. A silver shine caught his attention and he saw Cleo approach, earning looks from some of the students due to her large size and her beautiful fur.

"Wondering where you were" he said as she hopped up. Avery was sort of lying down in his chair and so the cat lay on his stomach, her head on his chest. He gently scratched behind one of her ears and the purring could be heard easily.

"She's a big softy. Couldn't hurt a fly" Tonks said with a smile.

"Be careful, she's a proud cat" Avery said to no avail.

Cleo slowly looked up to Tonks and allowed a steely look to spread on her face as her eyes narrowed into slits. She raised a paw and started to lick it, not so subtly baring her sharp claws so she could get in between and Tonks' brows shot up. A cat insulted? That was definitely a first.

"I just insulted a cat. I can't believe I just insulted a cat" she said in amazement, though the feline's features softened and she hopped off of him to go to her, rubbing along her ankles and her eyes going wide and cute showing that she didn't take that much offence. "She has the most diverse personality I have ever seen in a cat" she said, scratching that same spot.

"Which is why I'm careful about what I say to her" Avery said with a grin.

The night slowly rolled on and soon Avery found himself feeling tired, blaming it on the fact that his emotions may or may not have been drained during Potions. He bundled the large cat in his arms and bid both Tonks and Cedric, who were staying up a little longer, goodnight. He shed his robes and placed them neatly in a laundry hamper, changing into his normal loose trousers and a yellow and black t-shirt. He bid his dormmates a good night and snuggled into his quilt contently, the comforting weight of his beloved familiar draped on his back helping him off to sleep with ease.

**There you have it. Friendships forming, enemies been gained and opinions stated. I don't want to give too much away, but what my OC says regarding Slytherin will have an impact as his school life continues. Rate and Review :)**


End file.
